


Pretzel

by wanderingsmith



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis and anniversaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretzel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.

Waking up to the patter of light rain, Ennis opened his eyes, staring out the slit between the tent flaps at the grey world beyond. He could feel the light chill of the late spring on his nose and forehead, but the several blankets they slept on and in, combined with two mens' body heat, kept them cozy. He lay there on his side, smiling softly, soothed by the quiet forest; and the snores of the busted-up rodeo cowboy sleeping behind him.

When he'd driven through Signal on the way up, it had suddenly dawned on him what this year was.

10 years. They'd met a full decade ago! Shrugging off with a grimace the knowledge that Alma'd be expecting them to do something -no matter how snappish and unhappy they both were-, he instead firmly put his thoughts of his public family aside and focused on the one he was hurrying to. Ten years since he'd met the brash boy who had claimed his heart.

He wondered if Jack had thought of it. It seemed like his sort of thing... Though Ennis knew there were also moments where his lover got oddly even more reluctant to deal with relationship stuff than Ennis himself.

And anyway.. what the hell did a year more or less matter? So long as they continued.. that was all Ennis cared for the passing of time. And too, what could they 'do' out here. Wasn't like they were going to go out to some fancy restaurant like they did on TV. And sure as hell neither of them could *cook* a fancy meal.

What did that leave?

..'Cause no matter how uncomfortable it made him, Ennis was starting to realize that he *wanted* to do something for Jack.

Every so often over the years, he'd managed to sometimes bring forth such a tender look from his lover.. He usually had no idea what he'd done; but he knew that he loved seeing Jack look at him that way. Like Ennis was his world. Like his Rodeo was happy.

Ennis cherished that moment of feeling completely connected. And safe, knowing Jack would always stand by him.

Hearing the man behind him sigh contentedly in his sleep, Ennis shifted his hips, the arousal he'd woken with stiffening with the memories of their usual madness at first seeing each other. There was a good reason whoever arrived first always got the tent up.

Last night had gotten cold enough that they'd gotten dressed before going to sleep, and now his denims were a little confining. About to undo his zipper and maybe even take care of himself, Ennis paused, remembering the first night they'd fucked. And his lips twisted a bit, thinking that ten years later, many things had changed.

Waking with his hand palming Jack wouldn't make him jump away, not by a long shot. Hearing his lover sigh again, Ennis reached back slowly, thinking of anniversaries.

Taking hold of the hand he found lying on Jack's stomach and gently pulling it around to Ennis' crotch, he closed his eyes in comfort at the blaze of heat that covered his back. Yeah, he could see why Jack had done this on that long-ago frozen night. When the fingers he held loosely on his cock started stroking him, he stretched in Jack's waking touch; his turn to sigh in contentment.

"Well mornin', cowboy."

Hearing the smile in the morning-gravely voice, Ennis just hummed, shivering at the soft lips brushing idly at his nape.

Stroking teasingly lightly at his man's cock, Jack smiled, lazily enjoying how relaxed Ennis felt, handing himself into Jack's care without the least attempt at dominance. Now *this* was the way to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: the title refers to a time theory from the movie Kate and Leopold:  
> _All this time I thought that I had pretzeled fate and that it had to be untwisted, but what I had never considered is that the whole thing *is* a pretzel. A beautiful 4D pretzel of kismetic inevitability. _  
> no, it doesn't quite relate, lol! just the idea that some things just keep coming around...


End file.
